From Venice, With Love
by James Adams
Summary: James gets a mission in Italy that could earn him that prestigious Black tshirt but can he resist the temptation of the beautiful Caira? And as the mission goes on, will he live to see the cherub campus ever again?
1. Hungover

James gets a mission in Italy that could earn him that prestigious Black t-shirt; but can he resist the temptation of the beautiful Caira.

Note: Hey, please read and review, tell me what you think, and the second chapter wll come!

DISCLAIMER: Cherub is not owned by myself, but the brilliant Mr Muchamore, nor do I own any characters, bla de bla…

_James is in Venice, Italy, on a mission in which he has to fraternise with A Mafia don's children_

FROM VENICE WITH LOVE.

CHAPTER 1: HUNGOVER

Hey James!

Hows ur mission? Missing u loads. Loads of news back here at camp. Zara totally chewed Lauren for starting a huge foodfight yesterday. Shakeel tried to hit on Gabriella and it completely backfired… hilarious …

Come home soon, luv u

KERRY

James groaned as he read the e-mail his girlfriend sent from campus. He was hundreds of miles away, in Venice, on a high-class mission that just might get him his Black cherub shirt! Just when things were sky high, Caira came along.

Caira and her brother Lorenzo were the purpose of his mission. Become friends with them; then take down their Mafia dad. But why did she have to be so hot?  
James didn't want to cheat on Kerry. The reasonable part of him told James he would get his ass kicked if she found out. But the tempted part told him it was for the sake of the mission, and how would Kerry ever find out? He was the only cherub on this mission; it was just him and Ewart. But if Ewart found out, he definitely wouldn't be afraid to slip it to Kerry.

James stood up and stretched in his tiny, excuse for a bedroom. His head thumped crazily from the beer the night before. He and Ewart were being housed in a tiny apartment not far off the grand canal, three doors away from Don Cannavaro's house, where James had been till 3 o'clock the night before, messing around with Lorenzo and Caira, where he also got heavily drunk! They had been playing Lorenzo's Playstation 3, which had been shipped over from America.

"Hey. What time did you get in at?" questioned Ewart Asker, or for mission purposes A.K.A. Ewart Florenza.

" 'Bout three," muttered James sleepily.

" You look shattered, kid. Hey, shower and eat and then head over to Cannavaro's, you got invited for a swim at 12:00. They rang an hour ago. Did you hook up our cameras and listening devices yesterday, in the don's study?"

"Yea, dude. I'm so hungover; me, Lor and Caira got totally blocked last night! Stole like 12 of his dad's beers each! My head's cracking Ewart! Let us rest a while?"

"Tough shit, kid. Get showered."


	2. Temtation on two fronts

Chapter two: Temptation on two fronts

Disclaimer: I don't own cherub… I wish I did… cus I told Robert all about it! **Joking **

The wind coursed swiftly through the training town, biting into the cherub's thick clothing. It was a grey afternoon; the sun was unseen through the depressing grey skies.

Even still, Kerry couldn't help but see the bright side; she was with Barry on this training mission. He was the tall, black haired recruit who was very quiet and kept himself to himself, so rarely he would be with friends. But Kerry had learned to be patient with him, and now they were the best of friends, even though Kerry couldn't help but wish for more…

She really liked him and knew he did too, and was really tempted to kiss him, as James was in Venice and would NEVER find out, and anyway, he probably had two blondes hanging of each arm right now…

"Kerry, we gotta move, quick, this position is too exposed, were bound to get hit!" Barry informed Kerry. They were in the small town beside campus that cherubs used for the simple use as a mission training ground. Kerry and Barry were on the brown team, and each had all twelve of their eggs still intact. Currently, they were in a small open roofed building that was overexposed by the large building directly behind it, giving full birds-eye view to the snipers onto the cherubs below.

"Okay. Let's head out east and try to find Shakeel and the others. Have you much ammo?"

"Few rounds. I'll need more soon though."

The two teenagers headed out through the door stealthily creeping down the seemingly deserted street. Suddenly, Barry pulled Kerry down behind a burnt out car.

"Someone's there. Across the street in the three storied building," Whispered Barry cautiously, "We can take whoever it is though. They're alone. I'll distract them and you sneak up and get them."

"Fair enough," grinned Kerry cheekily, "at least I'm not the bait!"

Barry edged towards the open, faking that he couldn't hear or see the enemy. He pretended to be stealthy, and also feigned surprise when he heard the word: "Freeze."

"Crap."

Barry was told to drop his gun. He refrained. The voice coming from the darkness threatened to shoot him in the balls. He didn't budge. The voice came out of the darkness

"Your ball's are gonna hurt real soon if you don't start following my orders, buddy," Snarled Lauren Adams.

She took another step, but suddenly collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain and holding her left shoulder.

"What the f-"

"Shut up Lauren," Whispered Kerry, who had ambushed Lauren and fired the paintball, "drop the ammo and hand over the eggs. You got scammed."

"Good job Kerry!" exclaimed Barry. "High five!"

Hours later, Barry and Kerry lay worn out in a safehouse on the edge of the town. They were both knackered, and knew they had a safe place for the night. They were discussing music and lay very close together on the floor. Kerry was again, tempted.

"My Chemical Romance is _so _better than McFly," laughed Barry, "I mean, come on, have you even heard Famous Last Words?"

"Yea I have, and I gotta say, Sorry's Not Good Enough is twice the song it ever was!"

"You have such an amateur taste. Wait till I get a bit of Nirvana in your head…"

They both burst out laughing. Kerry and Barry talked for our, slowly moving close to each other. Their faces were so close now; Kerry could count the freckles on Barry's nose. They were now whispering to each other quietly.

"I like you a lot, Barry. If it wasn't for James… you have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

No more than I want to kiss you. How could James find out? One kiss…"

Kerry obliged without replying. They held each other tight and kissed passionately for ten minutes, and Kerry pulled away unwillingly.

"Screw James… I think I want you…"

James was with Caira, alone on her sofa, tangled up together. Lorenzo had gone to bed hours ago, feeling sick. The two stayed up to watch cheesy romantic films. Caira, who was fortunately fluent in English, was trying to teach James some Italian.

"Come on, James, it is simple! You can do it," urged Caira.

"I'm sorry Cai, its just… to hard! Lets talk about something else."

James was on a role. He was enjoying himself so much. Caira was so pretty and nice and extremely flirty. At that moment he couldn't even remember who kerry Chang was; James was transfixed.

"Okay, lazy English boy. What do we talk about?"

"I don't know, Cai… Football?"

"No, it bores me very much… How about… we stop talking, and get down to some, fun? What do you say?"

"Sounds good, babe…" James started kissing her strongly, and was on top of her now on the sofa. He started kissing her neck, and searching with his hands. Ten minutes later, they were still kissing, when they heard a creak of a bedspring.

"Shit! It's Dad! Hide James quick, he'll kill you if he knows you're still here!"

James stowed away in the cupboard, and Caira began straightening down her tight dress, and was neat enough just in the nick of time as her father walked into the sitting room. The Don was high up in the mafia, an important man who kept work separate from home life, where he loved his two children. He was a bit overweight, which was one of the many reasons he no longer had a wife; he had had a messy divorce.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't you be in bed? Its three a.m.!"

"Five minutes, Papa, I promise, just let me watch the end of this movie!" pleaded the daughter.

"Okay… goodnight darling."

James


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHERUB!!!!!**

**Notes: wow, two updates in two days, I rock!**

Chapter 3: Trouble in paradise

Kerry and Barry were hanging out in Kerry's room. The T.V. was on: Ms. Congeniality 2 on D.V.D. from the video store in the local village. The two lay bunched up together on Kerry's bed, laughing at the movie and talking.

"My back is killing me, Zoë got me from two meters distance at the end!" groaned Barry.

"Aww, will I rub it?" joked Kerry cheekily, "Anyway, you think that's bad, wait till you see the bruise I'm gonna have tomorrow on my ass!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that right enough…" Kerry blushed at Barry's remark.

"Play your cards right, maybe you will…"

Kerry leaned in and kissed Barry passionately. They were kissing for five minutes when…

"Kerry! What the fu-"

"Oh my God, Lauren! I am SO sor-"

"What are you thinking! I thought James was the stupid one! You are soo dead, don't even think I wont tell him!"

And with that, Lauren Adams stormed out of Kerry's room. She was already pissed with Kerry for the unfair ambush her and her little toy boy had placed on her earlier, and certainly wasn't going to let this new dilemma go by without James knowing. Lauren was that furious that she didn't stop to think that James had cheated on Kerry before, at least once, and this only occurred to her after the email was sent to James. Lauren was utterly shocked though; how could Kerry ever want to do something as awful as that to her brother? It made her sick to think that a girl Lauren usually saw as a role model would act so out of character. Lauren put it all down to boys. They were the only reason any girl would act strange; therefore they were to be blamed.

James was hanging out with Lorenzo and Caira in their apartment, the day after the near catastrophe with James and Caira nearly being caught by her dad. The sun shone into to the room strongly, even through the thin curtains.

"So, Lorenzo, your positive that you are related to the Italian captain Cannavaro?"

"James, he didn't have Christmas dinner with us for nothing. I promise, we are cousins," Lorenzo insisted, "Do you want me to get the family tree?"

"No mate, its fine, but wow… you totally got to have him over so I can meet him!"

"Boys, can we please move on from the topic of our family and football? I might die of boredom!" Caira butted in. James and her had decided that they would keep whatever relationship they had secret. They had to pretend that they were not attracted to each other whatsoever. It was a good charade they were playing, but James found it as easy as a hole in the head.

"Cai, why don't you just go buy some clothes or something like that?" Lorenzo retorted irately. Caira gave him a filthy look, and without a word strutted out of the apartment.

"Thank God we got her out. Here James, I'm gonna play some FIFA Street, you playing?"

"I'm Just going for a shit. Won't be a minute."

James walked towards the bathroom, but instead of going into the bathroom, he walked straight on into the room at the end of the corridor.

Ewart had told him earlier that morning that they were getting almost no information from the bugs in don Cannavaro's study. James had been told that he would need to put bugs in the master bedroom. But the objective that was vital to his mission was not so simple; he had to put a bug inside the don's mobile phone, beside his sim card.

The Don was a man who was fearless: he believed he was immune to the police, but in Italy he was. The forces were as corrupt as he was, working almost in league. That was the main reason cherub was involved; a confrontation by the British government on the Italians would cause war to break out, and that was why cherub was used. They would bring down the don, and then M15 would come in. But the Prime Minister didn't decide on this mission for the Italians sake: Don Cannavaro had recently ordered for the death of six M15 agents on the brink of overthrowing the Mafia. The Don, who was on the verge of becoming the Godfather of the Mafia, couldn't let this happen.

James fitted a small listening deice in one corner of the bedroom, and the camera in another. This operation went smoothly, he didn't leave a trace behind, but the mobile was nowhere to be seen. _Another time,_ he thought. He left the bedroom and was walking towards the bathroom, where he would just flush the toilet to make it seem like he had been there, but the bathroom was locked. _The don, _James thought. _But that means…_

James traced his steps back to where Cannavaro's study door lay open. James could see the long mahogany desk in the room. And on it… Bingo. Amid the various incriminating documents on the desk, lay a Sony Ericsson K310i. James took a quick look around the house and knew that Lorenzo was still playing the games console, and darted into the room.

He unlocked the phone and turned it off. Swiftly, his nervous sweaty hands slid out the battery and sim card. He was in the middle of inserting the minuscule tracking and listening device when it happened. He could never had stopped it. Evidently, the don was not a fan of hygiene: James had not heard a toilet flush nor the water tap going on. James could never have been prepared for it…

"James! What are you doing in my study?"

"Er… I… was going to phone Dad to tell him where I was and I dropped your phone, uh…sorry?" Fortunately, James had spent a long time on Campus learning how to make up excuses on the spot, which saved him. Unfortunately, James had picked the lamest excuse possible. Ever.

"Hmmm. Okay boy, give me it, I'll fix it for you?"

Shit. He couldn't pull out the device, and surely the don wouldn't miss it. He seemed about to put in the sim card without noticing it, when the shit hit the fan for young James Adams.

"What the hell is this little thing? Did you put something in my phone? Tell the truth boy!"

"I, uh, no… what is it? I have no idea Mr. Cannavaro. Honestly."

"Of course," the Don began muttering, "Just a boy… couldn't possibly… but who… not the police… My enemies maybe… but… Okay, James, I apologise, you may run along and play with Lor."

"Actually I was going to head home. Thanks Mr. Cannavaro. Bye."

_That was close_, thought James._ Too close._

**What do you think? I liked that paragraph a lot. I hope it made you guys as nervous as it did me…**

**More soon if you Read and Review. Please Review people.**


	4. Guilt

**Okay, so I haven't been on this in ages. Sorry. But I'm back now and better than ever!**

Note: I do not own Cherub

Chapter 4:Guilt.

_Cherub Campus:_

Lauren sighed. Her finger was hovering impatiently over the send button. But she simply couldn't do it. She could take down men twice her size in under five seconds, but when it came to this, she couldn't do it. But Kerry couldn't get away with this. Then again, James had cheated on her before, and this was evening the scores. As this thought crossed her mind, a huge counter argument fought back, telling her that James was her brother, and her allegiance obviously led with him. She had to send the message. As she came to this conclusion and was milliseconds from sending the message, her door burst down.

"WAIT!" Kerry screamed. She wrestled the phone from Laurens hands, throwing it on the ground and proceeded to pin Lauren down on her bed.

"Get off me you cheating bitch! Give me one good reason not to tell him!" retorted Lauren.

Kerry removed herself from Lauren, stood up with a somber look and replied, "I'll tell him. It's best he hear it from me."

Lauren, who had been ready with an excellent retort, was taken aback. "Oh," she stuttered, "Fair enough…"

James sighed. He had been lying in his bed, utterly depressed all day. A huge guilt trip had come over him, and he was disgusted with himself. How could he have been so stupid? He loved Kerry, and Caira was just some girl he had met a few weeks ago? He had to stop whatever he and Cai had, it was bad even for him. But his dilemma was immense, he could not even break it off with Cai. Being close to her was key to the mission, and ending it would be suicidal. Until he got the device into Cannavaro's mobile, he had to keep it going. He also knew that this time, he had to tell Kerry what he had done and suffer the consequences. Honest was the only way to go.

His ringtone awoke him from his thoughts, and when he saw Kerry's name on the Caller ID, he was alarmed.

"Kerry! What's up?"

"James… We need to talk." James froze; his heart sunk to his toes. Had Ewart told Kerry about James and Caira? He cringed, and braced himself for the glare that would burn a whole right through him even across the phone.

"A-about wh-what?" James stuttered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well you know Barry?" James sighed with huge relief. It was nothing to do with Cai, he was safe. Even still, he was curious of her tone.

"Yea, what about that geek?" James laughed, "Did he hit you or something? I would offer to kick his ass but I suppose you would have that covered."

Kerry laughed nervously. "No, not that… I'm just going to say it. We kissed. Not just once, it's sort of been going on for a while now. I really hate myself for doing this because it's against everything I believe in, but… It is hard to explain. I hope you understand?"

James almost dropped the phone in utter shock. He didn't even believe it; his mind wouldn't process the information as it saw it as impossible, complete nonsense. Kerry cheated on him? He felt sick. Even though he had cheated on Kerry with Cai and people before, he never expected this from Kerry. The Kerry he knew would not do this.

He wanted to brag to her that he didn't care, that he had Cai anyway. But he felt empty inside. He loved Kerry, any weaknesses had been because of lust. Kerry was leaving him for… this nerd?

"James…?"

"I… er… I guess this is it then?"

"I think so. This is really hard James, but it wasn't working out and I think I love him. I'm sorry. Good luck with your mission."

With that, the phone call, the relationship, and James's guilt trip instantaneously ceased. He felt a chill to his bones. Amidst his sorrow for the loss of the girl he loved, he still felt slight relief in that the relationship did not end due to his lustful ways. But before the blow could fully sink in, Ewart interrupted.

"Get your scrawny ass up, you've been in that scratcher all day. Get a shower, your going to Cannavaro's for dinner. And its vital that you get that chip in tonight, im sick of this piece of shit apartment."

Without waiting for a lie, Ewart slammed the door. James realized that he no longer wanted to see his friends Lorenzo or Caira, he was still torn with guilt even though he did not have to tell Kerry of what happened with Cai. He missed the campus, his friends, even though it would be awkward after the break up he missed his home far too much to let that get in the way. With a sigh he got up and went for the shower

Kerry put the phone down. The sympathetic, apologetic voice she bore seconds before was no longer. "Thank God, that train wreck has hit the deck."

"How did he take it?"

"Who gives a shit? Now we can do this without feeling guilty…" She began to kiss him.

James, Lorenzo and Caira were all sitting on the sofa watching some Italian movie that utterly baffled James. He was in a puddle of depression, unable to stop thinking about Kerry kissing that loser Barry, the thought disgusted him.

"James, are you okay?" Cai smiled innocently at him, noticing his lack of enthusiasm.

"Uh, yea I'm fine… just a little tired…" James replied halfheartedly.

"James, could I have a word in my study for a moment?" Don Cannavaro inquired from the doorway. Unsuspicious as he was lost in his thoughts, James agreed blindly and followed into the room. "Have a seat James," ordered Cannavaro as they entered the room. James, who had as yet to be suspicious, became apprehensive when Cannavaro locked the door.

"You see James, there is a problem. I became wary of you when you tried to put that chip in my phone. Just in case, I had my room checked for bugs. Several were found; they had originated in England. You are in serious trouble James. You may want to tell me who you are working for, or I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Glancing at the gun now held aloft by the wanted mafia man, James's instincts immediately took over. With a sharp, lightning swift blow to the head, Cannavaro crumpled. James's blood ran cold, he had blown his cover and the mission was a failure. He had to get back to Campus immediately. There would be no time for goodbyes to his two friends, he had to flee immediately. James unlocked the door, and sprinted for the apartment door.

"Hey James, would you bring me in a drink from the kitchen-" James did not await the rest of Lorenzo's request, but raced to the staircase, avoiding the elevator. While flying down the staircase, he found Ewart's number on his contast list. It was time to go home.

**What do you think? The techniques a little rusty because I haven't creatively written a word in months, but I hope the material will suffice for now. The next one should hopefully be up tomorrow? Let me know…**


End file.
